from_dustfandomcom-20200214-history
Liria
Description: Liria is water, in all its aspects. She is the gentle rain that sustains the earth, and the fierce storm that destroys the land. She is a medium for life, but also the one who drowns and crushes. She is the immovable depths of the sea and the smallest bubbling brook. Liria is also the clouds, the dew, and the humidity in the air. Thus, the air and winds are also her province She is both the gentle breeze and the fury of the tempest. Liria is the arbiter of balance. All things ebb and flow. She is not chaos, nor wanton destruction; water is more subtle than that, more often than not. But if she does decide that subtlety is no longer called for, then all creation would tremble at her might. She is also not order, nor unchecked creation; water is wilder than that, and less forgiving than to allow for a paradise. But if she decided to, then her waters could cleanse and nourish all the world. Facts and History: Liria lives in Drifthome, an open white palace of cloud and ice that's attuned to Liria's unconscious and whimsy. The highest tower of Drifthome is topped by an open dome, at the center of which is a many-layered, orante daid made of ice. Sitting on the dais is the Cloudthrone, from which Liria sits to look out upon Creation. Drifthome floats on its own on air and water currents, both on the surface of the ocean and below it. However, Liria can also command Drifthome to move where she wants it to. The Naga were made by Isha to be attuned to Liria. Originally Liria considered all the Naga to be her people; however, since the split between the Deep Naga and the Pure Naga, Liria only considers the Pure Naga to be her people. Liria is responsible for the creation of the neutral meeting place. She created an empty template of air that would attune itself to the power of the other gods as they arrived. After letting her emotions get the best of her at the first meeting of the gods, when the other gods did not share her views, Liria fled to the depths of the ocean, then created the Spire, an ice tower stretching from the ocean floor to above the clouds. Commands: Liria has made several divine declarations. Her first command was to the Naga, imploring them to live in balance between the water and the air. Her second declaration was that light would never shine in the depths of the sea, so that Ezaeyanthi and darkness would always be welcome there. Her third declaration imprinted a pattern of transience and constant change on the world; in her words, "Nothing should last." Her fourth command was to the Naga, after Malsieve had poisoned their lungs against the air. Liria commanded all the Naga not to punish those who are not responsible for a wrong merely to assuage themselves, as she felt Malsieve had done. Her fifth declaration, given directly after her third, was that all Naga would make the Choice upon reaching maturity. The Choice allowed them to choose Malsieve and live as Deep Naga, with potent venom but unable to breathe the air for more than minutes. Or, they could choose Liria, have their lungs and fangs cleansed of Malsieve's poison, and become Pure Naga, sworn to live in balance between water and air and follow all of Liria's commands.